


If you stop

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crying, Execution, Gun Violence, Killing, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke gets traumatized, but he still holds a little hope.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	If you stop

Luke stayed quiet, hugging his pillow as he just tried to go to sleep. Tonight he was wearing his favorite set of strawberry pajamas, and he just wanted to shut his eyes and end the day, It would be much easier for him if he did. He laid still, trying to keep himself from making any noise while the claws of whatever thing was in his room were dragged down his sides … his back began to involuntarily curve itself until he was arched, and the thing was chuckling at his response, growling Something out as it did it again. 

It clawed its way all over his body, not leaving any noticeable marks, aside from the ones on Luke's psyche. He shoved his face down into the fluffy pillow, it really felt like he was going to die or get eaten if this continued. He could hear the sound of his bed creaking, the way it would fill the room up with Its noise really made his heart drop. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come in here, and see what was happening.

"U-um" he spoke up, and the thing seemed to stop for a second. The room was quiet, Luke could feel it hovering above him, staring down at him, waiting for his response. "I- if you w-want to touch me then you should ask f-first … it's scary when you just show up- like this" Luke said. He felt the thing move, it's weight was displaced all around him. "M-mister-?" He asked, feeling a human hand touch his face. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and rolled him onto his back. 

He didn't protest, didn't move, just curiously laid there as the hand trailed down his stomach. "... C-can you talk?" Luke asked, "are you a lady? I'm sorry i said mister- I don't know cause I can't see you" he said, breath hitching a little bit as two hands slid up his shirt. They were … big, weighing him down onto his mattress. He felt the hands gently brush up across his nipples. When they got there, they stopped, and pressed down with their fingertips, grinding down into the bumps. 

"That, d-doesn't feel right-" Luke said, too afraid to push the hands away. They continued to grind, it started to feel good, he stopped questioning it and just let the hands continue on as they pleased. He breathed, mouth wide open as he attempted to stay quiet even though he was panting. 

He felt himself harden, but he chose to ignore his body's signals and keep quiet. The hands began to pull, they pinched Luke's buds between their fingers, yanking on them. Luke still tried not to make any noise, keeping a hand over his mouth as he was dragged up by his chest. "that- h-hurts- please stop!" He said, and he was dropped onto his bed, which squeaked as he bounced a little on impact. He laid there, and breathed, listening to the faint sound of shuffling in front of him. "P-please be more gentle- it's okay to touch but i-i don't like being pulled like that-" Luke said …

"H-hello? He asked, not getting a response, or feeling anything on him anymore. He looked around the darkness of his room, still able to see the shadow of the figure lurking above him. It reached out again, rubbing the outside of Luke's legs … 

Luke didn't understand, keeping his legs closed as the hands squeezed his limbs. It felt like they were making his legs go numb, pressure being applied from the top, slowly all the way down to his ankles. He was wearing socks … he suddenly felt them being tugged off. 

"Um" he quietly said, wondering what was happening to him. The hand wrapped itself around his ankle, lifting his leg up.

The palm of a hand pressed up against the side of his foot, slowly moving it's way up the inside of his leg. Luke closed his eyes, laying still as it rubbed his inner thigh. He could feel fingertips pressing against the flesh, slowly, but rhythmically dragging their way around his body. The hand moved to the side, it pressed itself between Luke's legs, and rested there, laying on top of the little bump in his pajama bottoms. 

"Not there- alright? You can't touch people in their- n-no!" Luke whined, feeling the hand slowly start rubbing him. "i said! Nn- hhuu" he relaxed. It felt kind of good if he had to be truthful. "This isn't- mmh- no- noo" He mumbled out fractions of sentences, starting to buck and grind his hips to the beat of the hand. The other hand still continued to hold his leg. It kept him from moving too far away, and from twisting out of the grip of the thing holding him … 

"M-mr monster- wait-!' Luke whined, feeling the tension build up quickly. Luke arched, and came, filling his briefs with the liquid before he went still … 

"N-noo- you made me wet the bed …" Luke sounded incredibly disappointed himself, but all he heard in response was a chuckle. His foot dropped to the bed, and he felt himself shake a little in response. 

Fingers curved around his hips. They pulled the cloth down past Luke's knees and off of his ankles. He stared down … his lower half was completely exposed, making him feel cold when the air blew past the liquid stuck to him. 

Something latched onto him, a mouth began to suck, lick, and bite at his inner thighs. It felt strange, he had no idea that touching the inside of his legs could feel that nice. He laid still, just breathing quietly, letting whatever was being done to him be done to him. 

He started to panic though, when the mouth went right to the middle, dragging it's tongue up his center. It lapped away at the liquid; the texture of the appendage dragging itself across his dick felt like … it- 

"Nn- s-stop itt!" Luke whined, unable to move his legs. The thing had taken hold of them, and it had an iron grip, keeping them spread apart while it looked at Luke. 

Sometimes Luke wondered how his parents didn't hear this, "t-that's enough- p-please-" he said, tangling his fingers in the fur of the monster. When he pulled at it, the thing growled at him, and detached itself from his middle. He went still, "no more- g-go away-" Luke whined. 

It was quiet, he started to cry, having tried his best to be kind to the thing. It refused to listen though, and every night he would wake up covered in marks from struggling. He tried not to struggle this time, thinking that maybe it would be better, but it just wasn't. 

he sniffled, feeling something rubbing up against his hole, "d-don't do that-" he said, pushing at the thing. It felt like a finger, but he wasn't sure about it. "Don't!" He yelled, gripping the arm as whatever it was ended up shoved inside of him. He felt sick suddenly, "p-please- i'll be your friend if you stop? It hurts!" He whimpered, gasping as it shoved the appendage up into him. 

There was a soft noise, it was almost voice like … it tapered off quietly, like an unfinished thought as Luke grit his teeth. He gave up on talking, and started to flail, kicking his legs around. He screamed out for his parents, but something came across his face. It hit him hard across the cheek, leaving him a sobbing mess as the fingers pulled out of him. 

Luke sniffled, hearing the familiar sound of clothes shuffling. "I- it's not too late-" Luke said, "I'll forgive you if you stop-" he said, shakily raising his arm. It did stop, and Luke sat there in silence with it … it gently rubbed it's hand across his face, as if to apologise for hitting him. Luke shakily reached up, and touched it's hand, his other arm still suspended, reaching out towards his bedside lamp. 

"It's okay … y-you don't have to hurt me-" he said, rubbing it's hand, " you can stop- and we'll be- f-friends- and- i'll make you stuff to eat so y-you don't have to eat me-" He said. The hand trembled, the monster made a sound … it sounded like a whimper. Luke could feel something dripping down onto his chest, but his other hand had finally gotten close enough to the lamp to turn it on. 

So he did- 

He turned his head, laying completely still as he looked at the person in front of him. He was leaning over his body, dripping tears onto his chest, face red from what Luke could assume was embarrassment, shame. His lip trembled as his hand lowered onto Luke's body, trailing its way down his stomach. 

Luke had at first thought he didn't know this person, but when he really looked up at his face, he … did know who this was. It was his neighbor, the one he spent so much time around in the day, the one who was so nice to him. This was Clive, the man he'd stuck up for when his parents were trying to drive him out of the neighborhood. Apparently he did something bad, but Luke didn't believe that his previous actions made him a bad person. He was trying to get better, and Luke had thought everyone should give him a chance … 

Clive looked down at his body, " … forget it-" he said, and Luke watched in horror as he undid his pants. "Are you gonna tell your parents?" He asked, and Luke frantically shook his head, "I- I won't- I don't wanna do this anymore-" Luke said, looking up at him. Clive refused to look him in the face, picking Luke's hips up as he turned him over. Luke faught to stay where he was, "you don't have to! Please!" He whined, grabbing his pillow as he was forced on his knees. 

"I know … but- i want to-" 

"No you don't! You're nice to me! You wouldn't ever do anything like this!" Luke said, holding onto his pillow. "Cwive-" he hiccuped, repeatedly calling his name. "Nnnn-" he whined, stomach turning as the tip of Clive's ' _ private part _ ' was pressed against his hole. Luke breathed, absolutely terrified at the idea of that thing entering his system. "Pwease - hh- c-cw-wive" he sobbed. 

He felt it twitch against him, "keep … saying my name" Clive mumbled, pushing at Luke's entrance. Luke chanted it, hoping it would make him stop, but all it seemed to do was make the thing pressing into him get harder and harder. It started to stretch him out, expanding his backside far past what it was used to. "N-noo! Stop it!! Clive--" he sobbed, feeling the girth of the thing begin to slide into him. It got past a little bump, his tip, and kept working forward, all the while Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. Clive finally shoved his face down into the pillow, "be- quiet-" He breathed out, Shoving his hips forward. 

Luke twitched, drooling onto his pillow as he tried to comprehend just how much pain he was in. Clive didn't stop for a second, once he was in, he pulled out a little, and shoved his hips forward again. Luke choked out nothing but pure air into the silence of his room. He remained completely still as Clive thrusted, groaning out something incomprehensible. Luke focused in on the sound of his bed creaking, body going completely limp as he zoned out of his universe. Clive shoved his hips forward, and Luke arched, Losing his ability to keep anything in. 

He gasped, being violently fucked into his mass of pillows as his body releases the result of him drinking too much water that night. Clive looked down, "are you- peeing??" He asked, feeling Luke's body become significantly less tense. 

He'd been holding it in … 

Luke cried into his pillows as Clive thrusted. "You're so- cute- Lukey" Clive mumbled, and Luke shook his head. "N-no!" He yelled back. 

"You are~ it's incredible- i really- ugh-" Clive groaned, forcing Luke's body to just, take it. "Shut up!" Luke said, starting to yell out about how much he hated Clive. Clive just grinned, "I hate you too- that's why I'm making your stuffed animals watch-" He said, all but moaning at how tight Luke suddenly got. He hid himself in his pillow, quietly requesting that they didn't look, that they turned away, that they closed their eyes and that he was sorry. 

Clive bit his lip, Luke's parents should really stop going on dates in the middle of the night, leaving him all alone like this. "Lukey- fuck- I'm cumming!" Clive said, gritting his teeth as he forced Luke's hips back. 

Luke was quiet, body ticking every once in a while as he was filled up with liquid. 

Clive panted … and Luke thought it was over. Clive pulled out, rolling Luke over, picking up his lower half before he shoved himself in again. He held nothing back, moving as hard and fast as he wanted, "Your parents are gonna be  _ pissed  _ about what you did to your bed-" Clive laughed quietly. Luke … for a second really considered that there might be something wrong with him, and maybe he shouldn't have ever gotten himself involved with someone who would say something like this to him. His breaths were shallow, he was barely conscious by now, being kept awake by Clive's vulgar speech. Luke's ears were bombarded by "pussy" this and "ass" that and "wet, tight, fuck" making him cover his ears so he couldn't hear the stuff he was saying. 

Eventually, his body, without letting him know, responded to all the torment. He came, legs straining as Clive watched him glaze his own chest, and then start confusedly crying. "That's so hot Luke-" Clive said, mumbling something to himself. 

Luke felt sick, laying limp on his bed as Clive did whatever he wanted. He kept his hands coursing around his body, pinching, pulling, rubbing where they shouldn't be. Every little touch forced him to come back to the situation, not allowing him to escape. He hit Clive's hands, balling his fists up as he swung at him. 

Clive's only response was to grab his arms in one hand, and force him still onto the bed, completely holding Luke's body as he thrusted. "Ngh-!" Luke groaned, feeling Clive cum inside of him a second time. 

It began to overflow, a  _ squelch _ sound ringing through their ears as the substance sprayed out of him. It oozed from his backside, soiling the ruined blankets below, probably seeping into the mattress at this point ..

"...hih … hh-" Luke breathed, occasionally taking in a breath as the pain subsided a little. "Good boy-" Clive mumbled, pulling out of him. He sighed, watching Luke curl up, shaking like a broken washing machine. He felt bad, he did, but he already knew what he'd done, and he knew that Luke wouldn't forgive him for it. 

Luke would never believe him if he said that he wanted to stop when he first asked, and that it just got out of hand. Still though, he knew what was coming next, and no amount of friendship would solve it … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto his mom's hands, looking through the glass window, at the midnight monster. It'd been caught, so they locked it in a glass cage, and put it in a chair. It had tubes coming out of its arm, and … his mom had informed him that they were going to kill it. That what it did was horrible, and it's death would finally bring them closure … but Luke didn't care. 

He knew it was wrong … not to care, but it wouldn't take back the fact that the monster still did those things. It wouldn't undo the things it did, it wouldn't heal Luke's body, it wouldn't take away the pain he felt, and the anxiety he'd developed being around men. It wouldn't cure his fears, and make him less dependent on the women in his life to look after him. It wouldn't make him stop hating himself, for being a boy, thinking that one day … he could grow up to be like that monster. 

It wouldn't even change the fact that even now, Luke still thinks that maybe, they could have been friends. He had been getting this feeling, that Clive was allergic to light, and it made him do crazy things. Luke had asked him to stop, and he did, but that was when he was still in the darkness. Everything seemed to change when the light was flicked on, he just wished he'd realized it sooner. 

Maybe he wouldn't feel so responsible for his death. 

He looked away, but almost immediately snapped his head back as he heard a scream. Clive had his arm loose, and he'd stabbed the officer with a syringe, and took his gun from the holster. He shot the two doctors, missing his shot on the second one, sending a bullet bouncing around the room before he fired again, nailing the doctor in the stomach. Luke just stared in horror as his parents attempted to leave the room, but were unable to. The door had been locked … 

A voice came over the speaker, telling them to remain calm. The voice said that he couldn't get out, and that they had no reason to fear. The door was locked for security purposes, but all the while, Luke just stared at him … he had stopped for a split second, arm bleeding as he lifted his hand, making a motion 

" _ Move out of the way _ " 

Luke quietly shuffled out of the way of the window, watching as his parents cowered together in the opposite corner of the room. They were yelling things to each other, the room seemingly growing cold as Clive picked up the small table that was in the room. He smashed it against the glass, and it cracked. 

Again, and it cracked even more. It wasn't until about his third hit, that the little table was sent through the window.

Luke just stared … it was strange. For some reason, he wasn't scared, watching Clive pick up the firearms from the corpse of the guard. He took their shoes, and crawled through the window, freely stepping on the broken glass as he pointed the weapon right at Luke. "Open the door!" He yelled, but nothing happened. He pointed the gun at Luke's parents, and shot once. 

Brenda collapsed, leaving Clark sprayed with her insides. He immediately vomited, and Clive yelled, "Open the door!" He said. 

Nothing happened … so he aimed for Clark next, and the door opened. Clive pried open the exit, slamming Clark's head in with it. Luke was completely quiet … Clive grabbed him, and they started to make their way out. Clive was holding him up, using his body as a human shield so the officers wouldn't shoot him. 

Clive did what he could to get out, but by the time he was outside, the police were already surrounding the building … 

Luke had a dead stare on his face, wondering how one person could put him through so much … he looked up at Clive, and put a hand over his. Clive was out of breath, being told to put Luke down … 

Clive looked at him, and Luke felt … Something. He reached out, putting his hand on his face … "I- … i'll forgive you if you stop-" he offered. 

Clive … gripped his shirt. He made a sound, staring Luke dead in the face … 

"... Will you really?" He asked, and Luke nodded. Clive set him down … he raised the gun to his head, "you promise?" He said. 

Luke nodded, and Clive looked down. 

He clenched his hand-


End file.
